memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandria Munro
For the primary universe counterpart, see Alexander Munro. |Rank=lieutenant |Insignia= }} In an alternate reality, Alexandria Munro is a female Human who was a Starfleet ensign assigned to the , and a founding member of the Hazard team, during its seven-year journey through the Delta Quadrant. Early life In her youth, her father died, leaving her with "deep feelings of responsibility" towards her family, especially her younger siblings. In High School, she was the captain of her rugby team. She won the team's "Most Valuable Player" (MVP) award in 2365. In her senior year, she was accepted into Starfleet Academy and had to leave before the final championship match. At the Academy, she performed well, passing her classes, but she did have trouble with discipline, leaving several notes on her record but despite this she was assigned to [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] which was her first starship assignment and Munro became part of the security personnel. Aboard Voyager In 2371, her first security assignment on board Voyager, was to find a renegade Maquis ship which contained an undercover Starfleet officer, namely Tuvok, during this mission the ship was pulled 70,000 light-years into the Delta Quadrant. After the crew had set a course for Earth, she served as a regular security officer aboard the ship. In 2376, when the "Hazard team" was created by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, she was chosen as second in command under Lieutenant Les Foster. Only a few weeks later, Munro and the Hazard Team were training in the Holodeck in a simulation of a Borg vessel. After failing because she shot a computer panel when she lost her patience, the team "died" and the simulation ended. Tuvok told her that she needed to learn, as her battle plans were often "tactless." Shortly there after, while Voyager was answering a distress call from an alien vessel, Munro came with Tuvok onto the bridge. When Voyager destroyed the vessel, the ship was pulled through an isodimensional rift. After helping avert a warp core breach, and assisting in fighting off a raid by scavenging pirates, she led one of two teams sent aboard an Etherian starship to find out what was going on. After the dangerous mission with the Etherians, Scavengers and the Vohrsoth, Alexandria Munro was promoted by Captain Kathryn Janeway to the rank of Lieutenant. (''VOY'' video game: Elite Force) The "alternate reality" link is based on the fact that Alexandria is the female counterpart to Alexander Munro, and the player chooses between the male and female version. This character was only in the video game Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force, she was not integrated into Elite Force II, so it is largely believed and assumed that Alexander is the primary version of the character. This has been taken into account for the means of Memory Delta, so she is to be considered as an alternate version of the same person in the timelines of both games. Her story is completely equal to Alexander's up to the end of the first Elite Force game. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet hazard team personnel Category:Alternate realities